Coffee Induced Purchase and Then Some
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: COMPLETED! Neela makes an impulsive purchase but Ray isn’t complaining. AU. Reela fic


**Coffee Induced Purchase and Then Some**

_by: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer**: ER belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note & Synopsis**: Another Reela. Thanks to all those who reviewed Sensual: _AshCarroll aka ShadowDiva,_ Dingbat142001, _espergirl04_, kalanporterfan, _LeoDiabla_, RayLoVer, _Spoiled2perfection_, and any others who checked it out. I was especially giddy to have my fic added to C2. You guys are the best. Ok, for this new one, Neela makes an impulsive purchase but Ray isn't complaining. AU.

* * *

**Coffee Induced Purchase and Then Some**

She didn't know what possessed her to do it. She blamed it on that coffee courtesy of County General Hospital. Yes, that must be it ... 'Morris probably made it' she thought in great conviction. There was no way she was in her bloody mind when she decided to do this - _this_ meaning the $75 dress that she brought out on a whim. Well, not exactly on a whim, and so again, she blamed it on that coffee because it affected Susan and Abby's minds as well.

The three doctors, Susan Lewis, Abby Lockhart and Neela Rasgotra had somehow managed to secure a common block of free time one day. Susan and Abby were starting the afternoon shift and Neela had the day off. The ladies decided to throw caution into the wind and went shopping. Shopping of all things!

They found a quaint little boutique that was only a few train stops from County. With one glance at the 'sales' sign, three professional doctors were changed into a giddy teenage school girls. Neela had been fingering one of the dresses there, so much so that Susan and Abby practically had to drag her into the changing room to try it on.

As soon as Neela slipped her arms through soft material, she knew that she had fallen in love with it. When she walked out for her colleagues' inspections, their reactions mirrored hers. The material felt as soft as silk against her creamy cocoa coloured skin. The dress had a modest but plunging V-neckline that she only need to bend down ever-so-slightly before showing off her 'assets' to the world. However, it was the colour that was truly awe-spiring. It was silver but it shimmered to an ivory white in the lights that contrasted with her dark complexion and onyx coloured tresses. It wasn't a colour that she would normally pick for a dress with its thin spaghetti straps that were almost translucent.

However, one look at the price gave her second thoughts. Seventy five dollars! It may not be too substantial for some, but it was a lot to be spending on a dress. It was money that could be used to pay part of the rent, or groceries or ... heaven forbid, apartment repairs. Besides, it wasn't like she had somewhere to wear it to.

Neela's rationale was interrupted by Susan's voice, "Just buy it, Neela. It looks beautiful on you and I can just tell from your face that you want to."

Abby's voice was muffled since she was trying on some clothes in the fitting rooms, but she seconded Susan's opinion. "Don't think about how much it costs. We deserve to treat ourselves once in awhile."

Now in the security of her apartment, Neela was truly second-guessing on her current possession. Of course, like any sensible person, she could just take the dress back and return it. After all, it wasn't like she had worn it or something. Rubbing the material again, she sighed and put the thought behind her. It _was_ a beautiful dress.

Looking around her current living conditions, she was surprised that her roommate, fellow colleague and intern, Dr. Ray Barnett wasn't home yet. Then she remembered, Ray and his band mates had a gig tonight at a local restaurant / pub. It sometimes surprised Neela in regards to Ray's attitude: part rocker-jock with the multitude of tattoos, rings, and gel up hair to match and part doctor - passionate, charismatic and dedicated. Living with him had given Neela different perspectives on her wayward roommate.

She recalled their conversations from earlier where Ray informed her of his plans for the night.

"_Neela," he called softly from outside her bedroom door, leaning his slender frame against it._

"_I have a gig tonight with Bret and them, so don't wait up for me, 'k."_

_Knowing how important the band was to him, she asked from her prone position on the bed, "Where are you playing at?"_

"_Club O."_

"_Isn't it new?"_

"_Yes," sounding genuinely surprised. "Maybe, you'll come to cheer us on, Neela. At least, there's one person who won't boo us off the stage."_

"_Oh, how do you know that, Ray?"_

"_You wouldn't be so cruel now, Neela. You dig my music."_

"_Don't flatter yourself, Ray. Um, by the way, doesn't your shift start in ..." She peeked from under her covers to her bedside alarm clock "in half an hour?"_

"_Oh sh-" was her only answer followed by the slamming of the door._

Neela smiled. She hoped that he made it to work on time. Then, bringing herself back to the issue at hand, she figured, 'Oh why not!'

--o-o-/-

Ray was busily tuning up his guitar while his various bandmates were setting up their sound equipment on stage. Club O with its three main floors was busy tonight. The main section where they were at was part dancing and part pub with a stage for live performances. The second floor was more casual, more tables for group gatherings, gaming area filled with arcade machines and large LCD screens. The top floor was much more intimate, smaller booths, love seats and various lushed couches. The band were really excited. The mood was great and the crowds seem so opened to them, so from the first chords of the bass guitar, Club O was electrified.

Throughout his playing, Ray was semi-conscious of the fact that he was distracted. He thought maybe it was that terrible brew served in the staff lounge. 'Honestly, what did Morris put in that coffee today?' However, the nagging voice in his mind told him that it was probably his earlier conversation with Neela that was bothering him tonight. It was innocent enough, a friendly banter, sarcastic comments thrown all around. Ray had invited Neela to come and listen to their performance. 'She didn't say no,' he thought to himself but then again, she didn't say yes either.

He didn't know why he cared so much, after all, rock may not be her cup of tea. Instead, he redirected his thoughts to the dance floor, making eye contact to some of the girls in the crowd and smiled.

--o-o-/-

Club O was relatively easy to find once she got off the train. Then somehow, the fates turned on her as it began to rain. Muttering an articulate curse up to the heavens, she ran as fast as her heels (one of two pairs that she owned) would allow her. It was about ten minutes before she found the shelter of the canopy outside the club. When the downpour started, the bouncer had ushered those outside waiting into the club. He gave Neela a somewhat appraising look before waving her inside.

Neela shrugged it off. She would never truly understand American culture as she took a look around. The rain had brought everyone inside. The main floor was a mixture of rain, sweat, perfume, and alcohol. It took awhile for Neela to find a empty spot at the bar while she could observe the band at a discrete distance.

The bartender gave Neela that same calculated look as the bouncer, before asking about drinks. It took a good three seconds before Neela blurted out, "Salted margarita and a shot of tequila."

Throwing her head back, she took one gulp and swallowed it whole. Closing her eyes briefly as the strong liquid coursed down her throat. She welcomed the warmth of it before she was interrupted by the man sitting beside her

--o-o-/-

He had often heard of the claims of having sixth sense. Ray was not one to believe in supernatural but part way through the second verse, Ray felt a jolt. He glanced up briefly out of his peripheral vision. If he was sappy enough to go for a much sappier comment, he would say that a silver angel from the heavens had descended upon Earth.

However, Ray Barnett thanked the high graces that he wasn't that sappy. He was also grateful for the fact that nobody, especially Bret, could hear his thoughts. His sole attention was turned to a certain lady at the bar, better known as Neela Rasgotra.

What he saw sent a wave of anger through his veins. It took all his self control to finish this song, instead of just walking off the stage all together. However, it did not prevent him from clutching his guitar a little tighter while imagining a hundred different ways of punching the living daylights out of somebody.

--o-o-/-

The drink had shivers down from her head to her toes. Neela allowed herself to relax but one tug of her right arm threw her completely off guard. She found herself face to face with a blonde who without permission intruded on her personal space. He reeked of beer and strong cologne and he held onto her arm almost authoritatively. He was focussing down upon her with a sneer when he crooned, "C'mon here, baby."

The man was dreadfully drank and Neela wretched herself out of his grasp, recoiling from the contact. She tried staring him down but the effects of the alcohol had left the stranger feeling egotistic. He made two steps towards her as she took a step back. However, he could barely put his foot in front of the other before he was intercepted by the seething form of Ray Barnett.

--o-o-/-

Ray had practically tore from the stage before the final chords were finished. With guitar in hand, he made his way over to the jerk who dared make a move on _his_ Neela. His Neela. The thought was hardly processed before he told the offending guy in no pleasant terms to back off.

Now liked any sensible guy, Ray didn't want to cause a scene or make a fool of himself, so he was glad that the stranger took a hike. Turning around, the sight that greeted him had sent all coherent thoughts down the drain.

"Ray," Neela mumbled, slightly taken aback by the scene that she just witnessed.

However, Ray would have none of it. Grabbing her hand, he led her up two flights of stairs to the uppermost floors of Club O, leaving no room for arguments and glaring at everyone who dared to glance their way. Finding a secluded corner with a loveseat, Ray set his guitar down before turning to face his roommate again.

"Jesus, Neela. What the heck were you thinking, showing up here?"

"What do you mean? You told me to come and watch your gig!"

"Have you seen what you are wearing?"

"It's called a dress, Ray! The female species tend to wear it sometimes."

"It's white! Do you know what the guy was about to do to you?"

"So what, Ray?"

Ray was shock. He didn't know whether or not her comment was directed at the fact that her dress was white or the fact she had no regard what she was subjecting herself to. He hoped that it was former, as he took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Neela," he began.

"No Ray, I don't understand you. You were so excited for me to come and watch a gig. Now, I showed up in a dress and you dragged me all the way up here to yell at me! Make up your bloody mind."

"Neela, looked down."

"What?" Not really understanding what he was saying to her.

"Just do it. Look at your dress," he urged.

Then, she saw it. She might as well had not worn anything because her one-time purchase had become a piece of sheer semi-translucent cloth. Because of the rain, the dress had hugged her in curves that would be deem unlawful in the public setting. The looks from before registered in her mind and even now, she understood why Ray had averted his gaze to a spot just above her collarbone. Standing before Ray right now, she never felt so naked. She collapsed into the plush cushions behind her and was just ready to ball her eyes out.

Ray after the initial inner struggle, sat down beside her. He tried to maintain some distance but closed enough to wrap his arms around his distraught roommate. She was mumbling incoherently about seventy-five dollars and losing her mind and Morris' coffee.

Rather than trying to make sense of it all, he blurted out in what he hoped was a soothing tone, "Neela, you are beautiful."

She began to pull back but Ray held on despite any protest. He needed the physical contact because hoping to cement the mental image of Neela with her mass of dark obsidian hair trialing down her white-turned-silver dress. He was going on an overload on her rick dark skin that practically screamed at him.

He had only seen Neela so exposed once when she came out of the shower with only a towel on. She had forgotten her clothes in the bedroom. One glance, she had demanded that he turned around and closed his eyes before she was secured in the privacy of the washroom again. At work, he had caught himself fantasizing about ridding Neela of her lab coat before making out with her in the nearest empty stock room available. Of course, he chided himself that he shouldn't be thinking about his roommate in that way. Now after this incident, he knew that any denial on his part would be a farce.

"I shouldn't have bought this dress. What was I thinking?"

Ray was jolted from his thoughts as he straightened himself again. He reluctantly relinquished his hold on the woman before him.

"Are we still having the same conversation?" he asked.

"Look at me, I have made a total fool of myself."

"No, you have made quite an impression." Seeing her reaction, he kicked himself before he repeated his earlier statement, "I wasn't joking when I said that you are beautiful and the dress... it's perfect on you."

Somehow, his comment warmed her better than that any margarita could. Sure, Ray had often made offhanded comments here and there. They did, after all, lived in the same place and worked the same jobs. She wasn't blind enough not to notice the looks that he gave her sometimes and she wasn't so stubborn not to admit that Ray Barnett was suave, considerate and downright cocky. Looking at him now, she felt a renewed wave of heat. Without batting an eye, she closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Ray was never one to miss opportunities like this and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The dress was semi-wet still and he felt the smooth material beneath his hands. He fumbled with the material, riding it slowly up her thigh, until he made contact with skin.

Her breath caught and Ray took the liberties of plunging his tongue into her mouth, smothering the sound. She leaned further into him, straddling him while circling her hands behind his neck. Her hands intertwined into his brown locks. Their lips never broke contact. She was begging for his intrusion while raging her own an offensive attack. Ray was only too happy to divide and conquer.

It was only for the lack of air that they separated, foreheads bending forward, their breaths heaving. He tilted his head slightly, leaving a trail of kiss from her lips, down her jaw before paying homage to her tantalizing shoulder. She was busily drawing lazy circles into his scalp as she arched her head upwards to give him better access. All the while, she was conscious of his hands on her thighs.

"Oh Gods, Neela, you are just too damn sexy," he mumbled into her skin.

"I imagine that you like the dress?"

"I do, but I would much rather take it off." He implied snidely, while wiggling his eyebrows for effect.

"Hmm, sounds intriguing Dr. Barnett. Your place or mine?"

--o-o-/-

Next shift in the ER lounge, Morris found a post-it note stuck to his locker. The message was simple but confusing without any indication of its author, "Thanks for the coffee, Morris."

_The End_

_

* * *

_

AN: lol. So what did you guys think? Love it, hate it. Let me know 'k in a review.


End file.
